A Simple Prayer
by EmoMoonPie
Summary: Hinata prayed that her Sensei's health would take a turn for the better, and that the dreams would stop making her doze off in class, that Sasuke would stop being so cold to everyone, Sakura's chest wouldn't stay flat forever, Ino would ace her test scores, and that she would meet this particular fox again.


Perhaps, it was the sweet smell of the ocean, the lingering fragrance of his hair, or maybe just his smile. But she was left there. Without worry or cause, just simply dangling like the wire of a disconnected telephone. Nothing she could do, nothing she could say. She desperately wished for him, ever since that day. "You don't have to wait for me, " He'd said, so easily, as if she had a choice. But in the end, there was never was. She was terribly in love with him. For no reason, it was simply, love. Bliss almost, if you would be willing to call it that.

And so, the dreams continued. Without fault. Such love was unreasonable, her mind would counter. Unfortunately, for this lonely girl with dark blue hair, her heart was not there to be reasoned with. So she waited for seemingly no one, whether she was conscious of it or not.

She waited for the man who did not seem to exist. He shouldn't have existed in the first place.

"And as I was saying, he's like… An actual demon. I feel like I'm in love just by speaking with him." Sakura's voice betrayed her demeanor, revealing her anxiety. Hinata stared at her blankly, a slight smile on her face. "Are you sure? Demons don't exist." She repeated the words her cousin had told her as a child, however, they didn't sound as unfaltering as his originally were. "Well, if they do exist, Sasuke's definitely one of them." Sakura muttered, her hands flattening the skirt of her school uniform. Hinata opened her mouth to apologize, but Ino walked forward before she could continue. Ino had long blonde hair, and mellow blue eyes. She was undoubtedly beautiful, with the perfect figure to go with it. Unlike Sakura, who didn't have much of a chest (much to her demise) Ino had just the right amount, accompanied by a lean structure and gentle curves. Though, Hinata had always admired the cherry blossom color of Sakura's hair, and the way her green eyes stood out. Despite her lack of figure… As for Hinata, the girls in front her had always seemed to be jealous of Hinata's very own figure. Which to her, though appreciated, did not seem to come as handy as her friends thought it did. No one approached a Hyuga. No one.

The sudden bell caused Hinata's train of thought to vanish, and the pale girl shuffled to her seat; lavender eyes resting on Sakura's bright pink hair as she disappeared into the hall, class now beginning to start. Ino sat directly in front of Hinata, turning in her chair to wink before focusing on the lesson.

Hinata had never really thought of skipping class. She quietly enjoyed the drone of their teacher's voice, the repetition of formulas and the occasional cough. Itachi-sensei, as he insisted on the children calling him as his first name, was one of the younger teachers. With kind black eyes and a pleasant smile, he was popular among high school girls. His health seemed to be deteriorating though. Hinata cast her eyes down on her desk, suddenly finding it hard to focus on taking notes. A small sigh escaped her, something that was very rare from her. Yet they seemingly had become more and more often, as she had these pleasant dreams. They were not sweet dreams, not the kind where you take a long walk down a winding path where the birds serenade you, nor the kind where you wake up covered in sweat and a lustful expression left on your dazed features, they were the longing kind. The kind where you remember a person's name after forgetting it, the kind where you wake up and find that something you'd lost was really just in your bedroom drawer, even if you'd looked there already. The kind where you woke up and you were sure it was actually there.

"Miss Hyuga?" Her teacher tapped on her desk, a light frown on his face. "Class is over." By his tone, he must have repeated this several times over. "Are you alright?" Hinata gave a small nod, an embarrassed heat rising to her cheeks. "A-ah, sorry Sensei I-.. Was daydreaming. I apologize.." She fumbled over her words as the Uchiha looked at her worriedly. "Would you like to walk with me to see my Brother in the infirmary? If seems as though you might need to visit it as well." His kind smile was wise beyond his years, something Hinata prayed, would not end soon. He offered her a slender hand, seemingly made from a white marble. Hinata tried her best to return his smile and took it, surprised by it's pulled her up and turned, walking in between scattered desks to open the door for her. "Onward we go, Miss Hyuga."

Itachi apparently had a little Brother. Who was none other than Sasuke. Hinata wondered if Sakura had connected their last names yet, her lips pursing together. Hinata stood in the corner silently, listening at the older Uchiha scolded his younger brother. "You should know better than to get into fights, Otouto." Sasuke didn't reply to this, and simply picked at a scab on his wrist. Itachi grabbed the hand and frowned, his teeth clenching together. "Let's go home, Sasuke." Before he continued, he turned to Hinata and apologized. "I'm sorry that I dragged you down here for nothing. It seems the nurse has left early." He paused for a moment, "Have a nice evening, Miss Hyuga." The two Uchihas left without any other words, leaving Hinata standing there with brisk thoughts of Edgar Allen Poe. She had no clue why, but she felt as though they had slipped through the fingers of a great tragedy. The mercy that befalls their daily lives.

Perhaps Sasuke's emo demeanor had gotten to her.

The walk home was dark, to say the least, but it was safe enough. Her small town of Konoha seemingly crimeless. Even if they had any crime, their police station had some very skilled officers among their ranks. Uchihas' were apparently born genius. It was rumored they could've went anywhere in the world with their brains and good looks. They remained in Konoha though.

The Hyuga stood along the Uchiha, as one of the strongest families in the small town. It didn't matter much to Hinata though. She was no longer the heiress after failing their 'test'. Instead of killing the small rabbit in which they had prepared for her to kill; to symbolize their success and intent, Hinata had freed it the night before, and was caught in the process. Her little sister, Hanabi, caught it in the gardens a few days later and killed it that evening.

Hinata slowly stopped walking. The twenty-four hour market sign flickering in the background of her vision. She turned.

She didn't know where she was going, simply that she was going somewhere. Somewhere… Things moved past her in a blur, but it felt agonizingly slow, like she'd never get there fast enough. Her mother's dark blue hair hit her cheek, a parting gift it had seemed, her mother having died after giving birth. She felt her body lean forward, a dark abyss appearing beneath her feet. Life was fleeting.

Her life would end.

Her life had not.

A strong hand gripped her's, her tired body being pulled over the edge, gentle claws scraping her wrists unintentionally. The sweet scent of the ocean hit her like she could feel the sand. His hand was rough, and dare she call it, 'Manly'. She refused to open her eyes, fearing that this particular someone would disappear. His breath tickled her ear. "You are strong."

She waited to wake up, she pleaded to wake up, she did not want to need no one more than she did already, but was he really no one? Did he really not exist? She lifted an eyelid. He was tan, with whiskered cheeks and golden hair. His smile was devastating, and his blue eyes put the sky to an unfathomable shame. Hinata would not dare compliment the color hidden behind clouds again. A hand shakily reached up and caressed one of his ears. They were not human were tipped a dark color, a mixture of red and black. Like they had been dipped in ink. It was almost as if someone had cut the ears off of a doll and replaced them with a stuffed animal's. It vaguely reminded her of a plush fox she had at home. It was sitting on her bed right now, waiting for her.

In a few moments, she would be put on her feet, and lead to a stone stairway where he would lead her up, their faces barely visible with the lack of moonlight. She would bow her head and pray for a few moments as he held a strand of her hair and told her it reminded him of the night sky. She would blush as she continued her prayer.

She wished that her Sensei's health would take a turn for the better, and that the dreams would stop making her doze off in class, that Sasuke would stop being so cold to everyone, Sakura's chest wouldn't stay flat forever, Ino would ace her test scores, and that she would meet this particular fox again.

When she was finished, he smiled at her and took her hand once more. "Thank you." Hinata whispered, warm tears flooding the edge of her eyes. He wiped them away with the edge of his finger, making sure his long nails avoided her.

He walked her home, the lights around them going off as they passed them, hiding the kitsune in the dark. As she turned to walk inside, Hinata asked his name. "Naruto." He said, a grin appearing on his lips. Her heart beat a little faster as she waved him goodbye.

Hinata did not remember ever going to her bed, nor did she remember her Father walking into her room and crying of happiness.

She did not remember being hit by a car on the way home. She did not remember her room being in a hospital. Hinata did remember, however, a kitsune's claws scraping her wrist as he pulled her away from an abyss. She was surprised, despite their gentleness, that they had left marks. Five, small, red marks circling her left hand.


End file.
